


Release

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Series: Discovery [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Daddy Hades, F/M, Pain, Spanking, Strong BDSM, Subspace, major kink, strong kink, sub Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: When Persephone comes home furious and unable to focus, Hades knows what she needs.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Discovery [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524242
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	Release

Persephone slammed the front door of her home in the Underworld and stormed over to the wet bar. "Why the fuck does she always have to be such a bitch about me asking for two fucking days?" She knocked back a tumbler of cognac and poured another.

Hades poked his head out of his office at the sound of the slamming door, eyes wide in surprise. "Kore, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?" His eyes widened further, his eyebrows climbing at the sight of how much liquor she was knocking back. "Clearly not," he answered his own question.

She turned to look at him. "I bust my butt for 6 months out of the year, away from my husband and my home and my family. All I want is two days to come home for a visit and she flat out refuses. There's nothing going on. We're just waiting for shit to grow. But NOOOOOO, Mom has to be a fucking bitch about it." She knocked back another tumbler of cognac and brandished the empty glass. "I can't take it anymore, Hades. I'm not going back. I'm done. Let her throw a weather tantrum. I'm done." She turned back to the bar and poured another drink.

Hades rapidly assessed the situation as he made his way over to the wet bar. He knew she didn't truly mean what she said. The hurt visited upon the mortals by her mother before the half-year arrangement had been settled had pained Persephone as much as anyone. But she was sunk deep into rage and resentment and for that, he knew exactly what was needed before the problem could be talked out. Reaching out, he plucked the tumbler from her hand before she could knock it back. "Bedroom, Kore. Now."

She glared up at him, indignant. "Give that back!" she demanded, reaching for the glass.

He leaned down, grabbing her chin roughly and ground out, "Little goddess, I said bedroom. _Now._"

"And I say _no_," she ground back, glaring a challenge at him.

With a snarl of frustration at her stubbornness, Hades set down the tumbler and grabbed her arm, just rough enough to make the point, and spun her back against his chest, arm held behind her back. His free hand cupped her throat, squeezing just slightly. "Your stubborn resistance won’t avail you here. I recognize what you need right now even if you don't. I'm going to give it, and you're going to take it. You have a single word that would stop this if you truly don't want it. But I don't think you'll use it. Because deep down, below all that frustration and resentment, you know what you need." He ground out in her ear, "Ask for it."

“Fuck off!” she snapped, pulling ineffectually at his grip. 

He pulled on her pinned arm and tightened the grip on her throat, just slightly. “Ask. For. It.”

She froze, standing in angry, stony silence for long heartbeats. His fingers flexed warningly around her throat.

"Hades, I want you to hurt me."

He grunted in satisfaction, his hand at her throat sliding up into her hair, gripping hard and pulling her head back against his shoulder. "I shall. Because you asked for it. I will give you pain and I will give you pleasure. Now, for the last time. _Bedroom_. I want you ready and waiting when I get there."

Persephone wrenched herself out of his grasp and glared at him before stalking down the hall to the bedroom. When she got there, she angrily yanked her clothes off, throwing her shoes against the wall one at a time. When she was naked, she knelt on the bed and settled forward until her torso rested on the blankets. She rested her forehead on crossed wrists and let out an angry, shuddering sigh. Rage at Demeter still simmered inside her, now frustration with Hades seasoned it as well. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind that insisted he was right, that she needed the scouring release of submissive pain before she could think straight.

Hades took his time following her down the hall, rolling up his sleeves as he went. It wasn’t often that they pulled out these kinds of dominance games, but the results were inarguable. From the moment he’d first swatted her ass in the kitchen, the very first time he’d restrained her, Persephone had shown an interest in pain. He had offered it many times, she had taken it beautifully and she had even begun asking for it when she recognized the need in herself to be taken into the submissive trance state where stress and anger didn’t matter. Even if she did not recognize that in herself right now, he certainly did.

When he entered the bedroom and saw her angry and tense position, despite her obedience to directions, he chuckled with a shake of his head. "I'm going to enjoy purging that recalcitrance out of you." He retrieved some restraints and a wide leather strap from the box of supplies in the closet.  
Persephone snorted, glaring at him from the corner of her eye, but said nothing.

Laying the restraints on the bed, in full view, Hades stood next to the bed, drawing the strap through his hands. He looked her over with a critical eye. "Bold to glare so, little flower. Especially when you know exactly what I can and will do to you."

Her only answer was a wordless snort.

Hades growled. “You’re going to lose that attitude before we’re done.”

He held up the leather strap in front of her eyes. "Five stripes for not following directions promptly and three for the attitude." He stepped back and stood beside the bed, raising the strap.

"Count them out, little goddess." He raised the strap and brought it down in a stinging arc against her ass.

"One," she growled.

"Still growly, hmm? Perhaps more drastic measures are needed." He delivered another blow, angling it just below the first.

Persephone sucked in a quick breath. "Two," she said, voice steady.

"That got your attention did it? Good. But I believe I shall proceed with those drastic measures to reinforce the point." Three blows rained in quick succession.

"Ah! AH! AHH!!!" Persephone cried out, unable to remain stoic under the rapid assault of the strap. "Three, four, five," she gasped.

"I had in mind fucking you after this. Just a simple rut." He kept his voice conversational. "But I think you need more." Another blow.

A short, high-pitched shriek escaped her. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Six," she said hoarsely.

"I believe I shall fuck you raw, filling that wet little cunt again and again until you can't think. No backtalk, no stubbornness, anger forgotten. Only pure hunger for release." Another blow. "Which you will have only when I fucking _allow_!" The last blow punctuated his final word, laid diagonally across all seven stacked marks, hitting each raw welt.

Persephone choked out a stifled sob, but remained perfectly still, curled on the bed as the last two blows laid streaks of fire across her livid flesh. Her chest heaved, but she kept her face pressed to the blankets. She wouldn’t let him see the angry tears running down her cheeks.

Hades moved close behind her, palming the hot flesh of her cheeks in both hands, pressing his fingers cruelly into the welts. "You failed to count, little goddess," he hissed. "I have half a mind to start over."

"Seven," she hissed back. "Eight."

"Too little, too late. But I have a better idea." He moved swiftly, with the speed of a striking snake, lashing a blow against the soft skin of each of her inner thighs.

Persephone shrieked in surprise and pain, tears springing into her eyes again. "Seven. Eight." she gasped.

"That's better." Hades tossed the strap on to the bed and began stripping slowly, unhurried. He folded his shirt and trousers across the end of the bed, slipping out of his underwear as well until he prowled naked around her. “Put your arms behind your back.”

Persephone complied, groaning quietly as movement shifted the burning flesh on her ass.

Hades fastened the straps of the restraints around her wrists and layered the wide strap up her spine, drawing her arms inward at the small of her back. He climbed onto the bed and knelt close behind her, pulling her upright by the restraints on her wrists. He buckled the collar around her throat, sneering into her ear as he seized a hand into her hair, dragging her head back enough to arch her spine. "Tell me something, little goddess. How wet are you?"

"I-I don't know," she croaked, even as she felt her lust leak out onto her thighs. She groaned.

"No idea? Even a little bit? I already told you I was going to fuck you raw. Even if your tight little quim didn't gush at being dominated, you're telling me you can't tell if you're soaked at the idea of being stuffed? A pity."

"A-a pity?" she questioned, just barely getting the desired edge of bravado into her voice.

"I would imagine that it would be more comfortable being fucked within an inch of your life if you were already dripping." Hades purred. "As it is, I'll have to check. And your own assessment might have been.... gentler." He thrust three fingers hard into her sheath.

"_Hnnng_!" Persephone grunted loudly as Hades' fingers slammed home. She ground her hips down on his hand seeking more pressure.

"Enjoy that movement while you can, little goddess. You'll lose that freedom in a moment." Hades worked his fingers in and out of her unmercifully, slipping through the slick of lust coating her channel.

Persephone panted as she angrily fucked his fingers, muttering and swearing under her breath as she took them as deep and as hard as she could.  
Hades took a moment to admire her furious writhing before admonishing. "You're too concerned with what is my business to dole out or withhold. Your bucking onto my hand isn't going to gain you release any sooner than I choose to allow you to come. Be still."

Persephone snarled, and continued her fevered furious movements. Fates, she needed him to batter the anger out of her! She redoubled her efforts slamming down hard.  
She didn't want to submit. She wanted to be _made_ to submit.

Hades snarled in return, the sound drowning hers as he whipped his hand from within her and clamped it over the welts on her ass, squeezing relentlessly. His other hand snared against her scalp, dragging her head back and he growled in her ear. "Every bit of delay, every bit of disobedience, every single bit of stubborn refusal to do as you're fucking told means longer that I'm going to keep you on that knife-edge, longer that I'm going to torture that dripping cunt, longer that you'll be mewling and wanting to come before I allow it. If you want to push, by the Fates, I'll leave you tied with a vibrator in you for_ hours _if it gets my point across." His hand shifted to squeeze the welt on her inner thigh. "Now be _still_."

Persephone froze, staring up at him, wincing at his hard grip on her striped flesh. "Yes, Your Majesty," she murmured.

He nodded in satisfaction and released her bruised skin, lifting his hand to trail upward through her wet lips, grazing over her clit. "Better." He gripped her hips, thumbs pressing into the first gentle swell of her ass cheeks, scant distance from the livid bruises. "Make all the noise you like, little flower, but do not move. I want to hear you sing." He slammed the full length of his cock into her.

Persephone screamed as Hades rammed himself into her, striking the entrance to her womb, pressing against the raw, tender flesh of her ass, delivering pain and pleasure, just as he'd promised.

Hades set a fast pace, pounding into her with hard strokes. He varied the depth of penetration so that not every instroke pressed his hips fully to bruised flesh, but he hilted fully in her at unpredictable intervals, letting Persephone feel the full measure of his claiming over her.

Persephone lay helpless, surrendering her body to Hades' brutal rhythm. The pattern he set - shallow-shallow-DEEP-shallow-moderate-shallow-DEEP - kept her on edge, never giving any sensation enough time to take hold and push her to climax. She knelt, arched in a purgatory of pleasure and pain, searing her, scouring away her anger.  
Hades fucked her, listening to her moans, gauging her level of arousal. He switched to hard deep drives that shoved his hips hard against her ass each time, exchanging that pain for the pleasure of a steady rhythm.

Persephone let out a keening cry as Hades adjusted his pace and depth, the press of his hips igniting the burning marks on her ass anew while simultaneously striking her most sensitive places. Persephone began to feel like she was afloat, the pain falling away into the background. The only thing that existed in that moment was the rising tension in her core, the tightening coil of arousal at the base of her spine.

Hades bent his head as he worked, unflagging in his brutal pace. He held down the tension of his own arousal easily, focusing on dismantling her piece by piece. Though her cries and whimpers were enough to inflame him to distraction.

"That feeling of being fucked, being taken and claimed. That's all you need to concern yourself with. Your pussy stretched and used, stuffed full of cock." He chuckled dirtily. "I've barely touched your clit and you're soaked. I wonder if you'd come just from this and knowing you must be still..."

Persephone moaned at the truth of his words. His rhythmic pounding was starting to make her sheath quiver and she desperately fought down the sensation, knowing what would happen if she lost control and came without permission.

"Fates. To see you perfectly still, the only movement hidden inside as you spasm helplessly around my cock. When I tell you, little goddess, when I allow you to come, you will still not move. You will let go once and once only. Because I'll be damned if I let this go at fucking you into only one orgasm."

"Oh, Fates!" Persephone groaned, shuddering involuntarily at his words. The coiled arousal in her belly tightened further and she breathed noisily through her nose, trying to control the sensation that was rapidly reaching the point of overwhelming her.

Hades pounded her, again and again, feeling her sheath tighten and quiver with every stroke. When he judged that she was just past the point of endurance, he whispered, “If you want to come, little goddess, you will beg for it. Beg me for the privilege of being allowed to come only once.”

“Oh, Fates, _please_,” she begged, voice tight with effort. “Please let me come, Your Majesty!”

“Lovely,” he crooned and hilted hard in her. “_ Come _!”

The word had barely left Hades' mouth before Persephone let go with a wail, clamping down on his cock like a vice. The spams lasted long, long moments, her breath giving out before the orgasm did. Her mouth worked in a silent, breathless O, her face screwed up and flushed with the force of it.

She finally released him with a groan and her body shuddered and twitched, barely able to tamp down the following orgasm before it overtook her.

"Good girl," Hades murmured as he felt her release the tension of her desperate control. The unrelenting pounding resumed. "Just imagine how good it will feel to not have to cut back when that next climax looms. To clench and come as long and hard as you want. Eventually. For now though. Come again. Only once."

Her back arched as she came again, harder than the last, the wail rising in volume and pitch until it cut off completely, her body frozen in exquisite sensation for long moments until she collapsed again, gasping.

She could feel her sheath spasming around his cock, ramping up for the next orgasm. She huffed deep, rasping breaths to hold the climax at bay.

Hades panted in her ear, "Very good, little goddess. I'm impressed at that control." He fucked her silently for long moments, long and slow drawbacks followed by a hard pounding thrust. "Now, when I give the word, you will come again. Only this time... Don't hold back. Come as long and hard as you have breath and energy. Vent that need you're keeping such tight control over. But don't lose too much focus. When you're drained, once you've come as hard as you can, I'm going to come and I want you awake for it." He thrust and lodged hard into her. "Come!"

Persephone tensed and clenched, silent at first, then emitting a low moan that slowly got louder. The sensation in her core intensified and she gasped for breath, bearing down on Hades' cock again, harder, the moan growing into a wail. A quick sucking in of breath again and the clenching intensified as the wail ballooned into a full-throated scream that lasted for long moments. Another hoarse intake of breath and the screaming continued unabated, the grip of her sheath growing tighter, until she finally deflated with a sob, shuddering and twitching with the powerful aftershocks of her orgasm.

Hades gritted his teeth, riding out the overwhelming sensations of her orgasm until she went limp. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, trying to contain his own trembling. "Beautiful," he whispered, moving in long strokes, "simply beautiful..." With a deep groan, he thrust once more, letting go his iron control and flooding her with his hot release as he wrapped his arms around her, holding Persephone tightly against his chest.

Persephone clenched with a soft moan as she felt him climax inside her, the twitching of his cock igniting the sensitive flesh one more time. "Hades," she croaked.

"Ssh," he whispered, releasing the straps encircling her arms and throat with shaking hands. He gently helped her straighten her cramped limbs, rubbing gently to soothe potentially sore muscles. "I release you, sweetness."

Tears flowed down her face and she hiccuped a sob. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, "thank you."  
Hades hummed soothingly as he lifted her into his arms and stood. "You needn't thank me, Kore. We each know what the other needs. I count being able to do this for you as part of the privilege of being your husband." He laid her on the bed, moving quickly to the bathroom and returning with a glass of water and a soft, damp cloth. He offered her the glass as he sat next to her on the bed.

Persephone accepted the glass gratefully and gulped the contents. When the glass was empty she lay back against the pillows, clasping it to her chest with a shuddering sigh.  
"Are you all right?" she whispered, looking up at him from under heavy eyelids.

"I'm just fine, sweetness. Don't worry about me." He gently rubbed the cool cloth over her folds, cleaning her and soothing raw flesh. He inspected the welts and bruises. "I should probably get some ice for those, I think."

Persephone groaned as the soft cloth swabbed her tender sex. "No, Hades, please. I need you to hold me for a minute. Please?"

"Of course, sweetness. Forgive me." He laid down and wrapped her into his arms. "To hold you was always my goal, Kore," he whispered into her hair. "I only wanted to make sure I looked after what I did to you."

Persephone relaxed bonelessly into his embrace and nodded against his chest. "I know. I just need you now. Just for a minute." She pressed her hands against his chest and looked up at him. "Tell me you love me. Please."

He plucked one of her hands from his chest and pressed a kiss to her palm, whispering against her skin, his eyes closing, "I love you. I love you so much that I die every spring as you leave and I am reborn in your love when you return." He kissed the pulse in her wrist. "You are light and laughter and passion and life. I love you for all you are and all you bring to me."

Persephone sighed, content. "I love you, too, my darling." She relaxed against his chest, exhausted, sated, calm...and sore. She grimaced. "I think that ice might be a good idea after all."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a flash." Rising from the bed, he went to the kitchen, quickly preparing several ice packs and returned to the bedroom. Hades gently helped her to lie over on her belly and placed the ice packs over her bruises. He laid back down next to her, rubbing one hand slowly over her back and shoulders.

Persephone sighed as the soothing cold of the ice seeped into her aching flesh. She turned her head on the pillow to look at Hades. "Are you sure you're all right? I've never asked you to hurt me that much before."

"I am all right, sweetness. I'll not lie and say it was easy. Nor would I want it to become all we do." He tucked a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. "But as I said, doing this for you is a privilege, Kore. One I take seriously."

A mischievous grin played across her lips. "Did you enjoy it?"

His own grin curved his mouth. "I did indeed. I like being rough with you and forcing that competitive stubbornness into compliance. And watching it recede with each lash and then each plunge of my cock into you was delicious."

Persephone shivered. "You were magnificent."

She slowly rolled toward him, the ice packs sliding off her bottom as she turned. With a sigh, she snuggled into his chest. He was warm and comforting and gentle, and she melted into him.

Hades enfolded her into his arms, cradling her close. He kissed her forehead. "If I'm magnificent, it is only with your inspiration."

"I love you, Aidoneus," she murmured, eyelids drooping.

Hades tucked the blanket around them and petted her hair slowly. "And I, you, Kore. Go to sleep."

Cleansed and raw, broken and rebuilt, safe in the arms of her love, Persephone fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


End file.
